


Chosen

by SecondSilk



Series: Present, Past, Future [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen, Kissing, New Year's Eve, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-20
Updated: 2010-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things that Wilson hasn't chosen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chosen

Julie had invited Greg, certain in the knowledge that he wouldn't come. And Greg had gone certain in the knowledge that Julie would not be prepared for him. James spent most of the evening avoiding both of them as well as he could, for very different reasons.

There was much cheering and champagne with the coming of midnight and, in the cover of noise and alcohol, some kissing. Greg didn't have to go far to find James, the only person at the party he really knew.

"Jimmy, my boy," he cried.

He reached both hands for James and planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek. James closed his eyes to blink back non-existent tears. Greg's lips in his cheek stung, and he had no idea what to do with his hands.

Of all the wrong and stupid things he'd done, discovering that he wanted more than this from his friend was the only one he hadn't chosen for himself.

"Happy New Year," Greg said, releasing James just as suddenly as he'd captured him.

James swallowed, nodded, and managed to say "you, too," before turning away to find his wife.


End file.
